Juanita Solis
The oldest daughter of Carlos and Gabrielle, Juanita enjoys rebelling against her stressed mother with her sister, Celia. 'Character History' 'Season Five' Gaby is finding a dress for Juanita to wear to a party. As Gaby is shopping, the assistant spitefully tells her that Juanita is obese. Later at the party Gaby sees that Juanita is eating a large piece of cake, Gaby tells her that she shouldn't have taken so much and could have had a second helping, with Juanita retorting that, this was her second helping. Obviously concerned about her weight problem, Gaby tricks Juanita into running after her car as they go home, which upsets both Juanita and Carlos. Juanita also is badly behaved and a bully. It is discovered that she was bullying M.J. and this caused Gaby and Susan to both fight over this, after trading insults about each others children, though they make up afterwards. Juanita often feels upset that her mother is beautiful, and is teased at school about it, saying she is probably adopted. This causes Juanita to use her mother's makeup in an attempt to look beautiful, trying to recreate her mother's image on a magazine, but the school sends her home due to this, and she reveals why she wore makeup to her parents. Later in the season when Carlos regains his sight and manages to provide for the family again, she demands a canopy bed and Gaby refuses. Gaby finds out that Juanita has been boasting that they are rich again and Gaby takes her to the local soup kitchen to teach her some gratitude for what she has. 'Season Six' Juanita is present at the breakfast table when Gaby demands that Ana change out of her revealing top. Ana insults Gaby that she will borrow her clothes so that they can go somewhere other than the grocery store which, Juanita then says "Oh snap!". Juanita later lies in Ana's bed while Ana goes to a party. Gaby soon realizes what Ana and Juanita have pulled but Juanita says that Ana paid her 5 dollars to do so. At her sixth birthday party nobody almost did not attend because a mom told everyone that gaby was a bad mom (she did not watch her daughter every second so in her bad mom) but the party ended in diaster when a clown poped a balleen into a monkey's face who then attacked him sending the clown to the hospital. In one episode, Juanita is in a stage play until she is unable to pronounce a word. After many unsuccessful tries, Juanita says an apparently vulgar word, thus causing her to be homeschooled by her mother. She recently got into the same private school M.J. Delfino attends and was unaware she was Mexican until the headmaster mentioned it. This caused Carlos wanting to teach her more about her ancestors, but Gabby refused until Carlos caught her looking at old pictures of her dad. She is in the advanced math group at school, which causes tension between Susan and Gaby because Gaby informed Susan that her son M.J. was in the slow math class. 'Relasionships' Blood Relatives * Grandfather: Mr. Marquez (deceased), Diego Solis (deceased) * Grandmother: Lucia Marquez, Juanita "Mama" Solis (deceased) * Mother: Gabrielle Solis * Father: Carlos Solis * Siblings: Celia Solis * Cousins: Ana Solis * Great Grandmother: Lily, Connie Solis Category:Supporting characters